Timon in Trouble
:For coloring and informational errors, see here. Timon in Trouble is a magazine story inspired by The Lion King. It was published in three issues of The Lion King: A Nature Fun and Learn Series as part of the Hakuna Matata magazine series. Synopsis Timon finds himself in trouble when a pack of wild dogs decides to make him their next meal. Plot Part 1 Timon in Trouble begins by introducing Simba, the self-exiled prince of the Pride Lands, and his friends, Timon and Pumbaa. At the start of the story, Simba is trying to ignore the noisy antics of his friends, but when he's hit on the nose with one of their drumsticks, he decides that he's had enough and orders the friends to be quiet. Though Pumbaa agrees to Simba's demands, Timon objects, proclaiming that he will make jungle music elsewhere. Simba tries to call him back, but Timon is determined to leave his friends behind and forges ahead into the thick jungle. Once away from the friends, he starts to make music again, only to be approached by a baby elephant named Toot, who joins him in a duet. The two friends romp around, enjoying each other's company, until Toot's mother approaches and draws her son away. After bidding his friend farewell, Timon decides to go back for his own friends. Unbeknownst to him, he is being watched by a pack of hungry wild dogs. Part 2 In search of his friends, Timon climbs a pile of rocks in order to gain a better vantage point, but instead of spotting his friends, he sees a pack of wild dogs swarming at the base of the rocks. The pack takes chase, and Timon barely manages to escape through a tiny slit in the rocks. Meanwhile, Pumbaa and Simba are worried about their friend and ask Toot's herd if they've seen Timon. Toot enthusiastically relates his fun times with the meerkat and then points Pumbaa and Simba in the right direction. As Pumbaa and Simba search for their friend, Timon fights for his life on the pile of rocks. The pack of wild dogs, led by Snarl, approaches Timon's hideaway in the rocks and begins to dig its way through. Terrified, Timon cowers back, but just in the nick of time, a rockslide scares the wild dogs away. Only now Timon finds himself in its path. Part 3 Pumbaa and Simba happen to hear the rockslide and rush to their friend's aid. Seeing the approach of Timon's powerful friends, the pack flees, save Snarl, who stubbornly stands by his desire to eat Timon. Just at that moment, a boulder crashes down, killing Snarl and trapping Timon in rock. At first, Pumbaa and Simba panic, unsure of how to rescue their friend. Then they remember Toot and his herd, and employ an elephant to move the giant boulder for them. Timon springs free and has a joyous reunion with his friends. As the elephants trumpet their approval, including Toot, Timon bangs out his own music, and for once, Simba has nothing negative to say. The three friends bid the herd farewell and take off into the jungle en route to home. Pages Timon in Trouble 1.png Timon in Trouble 2.png Timon in Trouble 3.png Timon in Trouble 4.png Timon in Trouble 5.png Timon in Trouble 6.png Timon in Trouble 7.png Timon in Trouble 8.png Timon in Trouble 9.png Timon in Trouble 10.png Timon in Trouble 11.png Timon in Trouble 12.png Category:The Hakuna Matata Magazine Series Category:Media Category:Magazine stories Category:The Lion King magazine stories